Reaction
by 1995penguin
Summary: Lori, a small town doctor gets invited into Rapture for her work involving bio mechanics, when she decides to come to Rapture, she finds it isn't what she expected it to be.


Chapter One: Welcome

(Prolouge)

I was invited down to Rapture many years ago for my work in biological research. I was surprised as every one in my family thought that my working with cells and manipulating and regrowing them were bypassing God's rules. I never thought that, only that one day I may be able to help cure cancer and other diease which was labeled fatal.

My father was a starving artist when I was only a tiny child, he saw art and beauty in everything, except for me that is. He thought my hair was dark and ugly like ashes because of it's midnight black color, and that my eyes were too big for my face. He would look at me and whisper that I wasn't his best art work.

My mom was a florist and knew everyone around the whole town. She was friendly and was the one who was very supportive of me and my work. She told me I was beautiful and pretty.

I'm an only child and lived with my parents in a tiny New York apartment with 2 bedrooms, my room was more of a supply closet than a room and barely fitted my bed I was lucky to get a tiny TV in it.

I decided not to go to Rapture right away as I was working with a patient at the time and wanted to see if he was stable. I tried to work with his cells but my cost and funding got cut short and sadly I was unable to supply him. That was then I decided to move to Rapture as I was considered a gift to the medical field, but unable to help a tiny growing boy.

I told my mom I was leaving, but never my father. I knew he wouldn't have cared very much anyways if I left or stayed. I packed my bags and took a boat towards the lighthouse.

( Present)

I sat in the bathysphere, and was highly surprised that no one else was present with me on it. I peered down and grasped my invitation which began to slowly turn yellow from years of neglance and randomly assorted coffee stains from early morning shifts. I shyly smiled as a screen came up and I noted the guy to be Andrew Ryan, the man who aloud me to come down here in the first place.

He told me that I work for myself and nobody else, I knew that Rapture had a medical clinic which they had provided a medical office for me which would allow my studies and all the money I could need. I made sure to bring my doctor's coat and my badge and my favorite clipboard. I smiled as I saw the underwater city and was in awe at how pretty it was.

The bathysphere docked into a building and began to slowly surface. As it got taken up I glanced around and was surprised to most of the place in darkness. I stepped out and looked around at the signs scattered across the floors and the pile of rubble on the grounds.

" I wonder what happened.." I whispered as I began to walk towards a hallway and towards a hole which looked as if it was broken in and not meant to be a hole at all. I walked though and watched as the rubble appeared behind me and closed my entrance off. I kept walking til I came to a longe and looked around, once again this place was deserted. I walked towards the main doors and walked through the tunnels.

I looked around and saw the tall buildings and the flickering of lights in a lot of them, I started to wonder where all the people were if there was no one present anywheres here. I walked til I found a door and opened it, inside was a beautiful restaurant, which once again no one was around.

I crept through the place looking for anyone to ask for help when suddenly I heard a crash from outside and saw a plane tail smash through the glass, I jumped as water began to creep into the restaurant and cover the floors. I walked backwards as the door began to get smashed and I could see hands starting to form around the metal. Panicking I jumped into a storage closet and closed my eyes and waited.

It's not the best right now, but I keep writing to improve. And I know only Jack's genetics allow him to use the bathyspheres freely, but not in this fiction.

1995penguin


End file.
